Tigre and Cuervo Eternal
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Manny and Zoe! El Tigre and Black Cuervo! Their relationship was very rocky when they were younger. Now that they are adults, their relationship has improved and they have become friends outside of their lives as a hero and villain respectively. However, do they want to be more than just friends, again! MannyxZoe story!


Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! It is also the home to Manny Rivera, better known as the hero El Tigre. Ever since he turned 18, he has been following the path of a hero like his father but he's been using some of the tactics that his Grandpapi taught him; so in a way, El Tigre is an Anti-Hero/Dark Hero of sorts. While he no longer robes banks, stores, or other places, he will occasionally robe from supervillains whenever it is convenient for him. While he does have a superhero life, he is also a college student at Miracle City University; he's an art major.

At one of his classes, he and the rest of the art students are painting a basket of fruit. As they are painting, the professor of the art class is telling them that their next assignment is to paint a portrait of someone, but it has to be realistic and it has to be one of the volunteers that are on this list. Manny looked on the list to see who he's going to pick to be his model and noticed a familiar name on the list: Zoe Aves.

Later that day, Manny texted Zoe and asked her to be his model; she responded by telling him to meet her at the university's water fountain at 7:00pm tonight. Manny then noticed that the Cactus Kid is robbing the university's environmental science building's experimental cactus plants and turns into El Tigre to stop him. As he grabs him and beats him up and his cactus bandits, he notices that Black Cuervo is flying out of the nearby Miracle City credit union. Cactus Kid told him that she made him act as a distraction for him. El Tigre then took Cactus Kid to jail and headed out to capture Black Cuervo before his next class.

At 7, Manny arrived at the meeting point first. He then got a text from Frida and her bandmates in America. After they graduated high school, Frida and her band were offered a contract by a really big music producer that could offer Frida and the Atomic Sombreros a chance to go on tour. Frida accepted the offer and she and Manny went their separate ways but they sometimes stay in touch. As he is sending a response back, Zoe appears in front of him.

"You're late!" Manny said looking at Zoe

"Something took up my time and I'm only 3 minutes late!" said Zoe

"Would that something be robbing credit unions?" said Manny with a playful tone

"No! I, Zoe Aves, would never do such a thing!" Zoe said with an innocent tone

"I know!" said Manny

(During their High School years, Manny figured out (again) that Zoe was Black Cuervo when she was robbing the Miracle City museum. A fire broke out due to an electrical error. When the fire surrounded Black Cuervo and she couldn't fly out due to her jetpack malfunctioning, she nearly died due to the flames and the smoke suffocating her. Lucky for her, El Tigre got her out of there since he was at the museum at the time, helping his Grandpapi with a heist that he was planning a while back when he was alive. When he got her out, he took off her helmet in order to give her CPR and saw that Black Cuervo and Zoe Aves are one in the same. Unlike last time, he chose to keep her secret since he saw no point in revealing her identity to anyone anymore, especially Frida. While they may fight as El Tigre and Black Cuervo, as Manny and Zoe they are on good terms.)

"So, you need me to be your model for your art class?" said Zoe

"Yeah! It said here you volunteered!" said Manny

"I did that on a dare and I was hoping Michelangelo would pick me as his model." said Zoe

"Michelangelo! Why him! He's a hack! I can do way better than that guy!" Manny shouted

"What's wrong Manny, you're not jealous much?" said Zoe with a playful tone

"What me, no! I just know I can do way better than what he can accomplish!" Manny said trying to deny it

"If you say so! When do we start?" said Zoe

"This weekend; Saturday afternoon!" said Manny

"I'm usually busy on Saturday! I'll be there, but you have to cook me dinner!" said Zoe

"What!?" said Manny

"You have to cook me dinner on Saturday or I won't be your model." said Zoe crossing her arms

"Fine!" said Manny rolling his eyes

With that said, Zoe and Manny went their separate ways. They turned into Black Cuervo and El Tigre respectively and did their own things. While Black Cuervo is in the sky, she looks at the neckless with a nut in it that Manny gave her a when they were kids. Even though he only did it to get close to her back then, she still kept it because it was still something that came from him at the end of the day. She's happy that Manny/El Tigre acknowledges her as a friend regardless of them being on separate sides, but she asks herself if she should pursue a romantic relationship with him again. As for El Tigre, he's been wondering the same thing himself; he's wondering if he should start a relationship with Zoe/Black Cuervo again. When they were younger, he had a small crush on her but later started to dislike her; things changed after how he hurt her when trying to get information out of her so his dad could stop her family's crimes. They may be on opposite sides and their relationship has improved since then, but he wonders if he should pursue a relationship with her again.

The next day, Manny is at his house preparing his art supplies from his art room, which used to be his father's room. The house was left to Manny after his Grandpapi passed away and when his parents moved from Miracle City once Rodolfo retired from being White Pantera; he and Maria got back together after that. As he's getting ready, came in since Manny left the door unlocked. He had her sit on the outside porch of the house; she strokes a pose for Manny, one that made her comfortable, and Manny started painting.

"So how long do I have to pose like this?" Zoe asked

"Not long! Once I get the outline done and the imagery from your pose in my head, you won't have to stand like that for long. So basically, you'll have to stay like that for at least an hour or an hour and a half if I do this nonstop." said Manny as he continued to paint

"Fine! So, you live here by yourself?" Zoe asked

"Yeah! My Grandpapi left it to me after he died! I only started living here after my freshman year even though my mom and dad had already left Miracle City the moment I started college. Where do you live now?" Manny asked her

"Why should I tell a hero such as yourself where I live? You might ambush me where I live!" said Zoe

"Not my style! Besides, it's not like you live at the Flock of Fury base anymore!" said Manny

"Well it's not the same there ever since my Grandmami died! And my mother has been trying to preoccupy herself as a villain ever since your dad moved away from Miracle City; I heard she's been dating the Titanium Titan." said Zoe rolling her eyes

"Really!? Those two do have a lot in common; they're both obsessed with my dad. No offense to your mom!" said Manny

"Don't think of it as an insult! When I learned the exact reason why your dad broke up with my mom, I made sure that I wouldn't make the same mistake that she did. Are you almost done?" said Zoe

"It hasn't even been an hour yet! Don't worry, I'll be done soon!" said Manny

Manny continued to paint while Zoe posed for him! As he is painting, him and Zoe continue to talk about their families, what they've been up to recently, and other stuff. Once Manny finished, he showed the portrait to Zoe. She was amazed by how well Manny painted her and how well he captured her looks and the scenery. Manny then took the portrait into his art room, which used to be his room from when he was a kid; he now stays in what used to be Grandpapi's room. In the art room, Zoe looked at all the art Manny has made and was amazed at how good her really is; the only art that she didn't like was anything that had Frida in it.

Afterwards, Manny made dinner for him and Zoe! The two of them ate at the table together and started to talk.

"So, how's the food?" Manny asked

"Not bad! You could have done better on the potatoes, the spice you put on the chicken is a bit too spicy, and you added a bit too much butter on the broccoli." Zoe said while swallowing her food

"Why are you being picky about it?" said Manny with a playful tone

"I'm trying to be a food critic; you're lucky I'm not that chef who yells at everyone whenever they fail." said Zoe

"I'm lucky alright! However, why don't you tell me how you really feel about it! I know you're lying to me!" Manny said with a look on his face

"How do you know that I'm lying?" Zoe shouted

"I may not have the Bronze Boots of Truth on me right now, but I learned a trick that helps me tell whenever someone is lying." said Manny

"Really!?" said Zoe

"Really! Just like how I knew that you didn't really want that hack Michelangelo to ask you to be his model." said Manny

"What are you suggesting?" Zoe asked activating her Cuervo blaster

"I'm suggesting that you wanted to be my model and you weren't going to let me pick anyone else." said Manny

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Zoe asked

"How come you put your name on that list of models?" Manny said with a calm tone

"I was bored one day and decided to put my name there!" said Zoe

"To do something good!"

"Never! I'm a villain! I did it because I wanted you to paint me so we could get closer, again! Why did you want me to be your model in the first place?" said Zoe pointing her laser closer at Manny's head

"The same reason as you; to try and get a little closer to you, again!" said Manny

"When you saved my life during that robbery, my feelings for you were a lot stronger than they were before. I didn't care about our never ending rivalry between each other, I never stopped thinking about you; even when you dated Frida." said Zoe deactivating her Cuervo laser

"I didn't stop thinking about you either! After I broke up with Frida, I wanted to start a relationship with you again; but I wasn't sure if you were even interested in me that way anymore, especially when I decided to be a hero instead of a villain. I also didn't want to do something that could hurt you again." said Manny

"So we agree: I still like you and you like me! "said Zoe

"Even though we're on separate sides! We can work this out, somehow!" said Manny

"I want to work this out somehow!" said Zoe as she leaned in and kissed Manny

"Let's continue this in my room!" said Manny placing his hand on Zoe's face

Manny and Zoe headed for Manny's room; as they are heading to his room they continue to make out with each other. The two of them then fell on Manny's bed, stopped making out for a while, and gazed into each other's eyes. Zoe made the first move and kissed Manny passionately again. Manny could feel her tongue touch his and how Zoe made sure to keep this kiss going for a long time. Manny didn't want this to kiss to end either; he loved having his mouth all over Zoe.

Manny stopped Zoe and stripped her of her shirt, her black mini skirt, and black boots until she was completely in her all black underwear. He loved seeing her sexy body and her sexy underwear at first sight. He began to kiss every inch of her body, which caused Zoe to blush and moan at the same time. She loved how Manny was kissing her body and feeling the wetness of his kisses. As he continued to kiss her body, she stripped him of his black jacket and shirt, revealing his muscular body to her. Zoe was amazed at how muscular he has gotten over the years; she hasn't had a lot of time to notice that about him even when he's El Tigre.

She was then grabbed by Manny by the butt and had her panties taken off. Manny then started to lick her pussy. She could feel his warm tongue inside of her and how he moved it all around her pussy. Manny could see how she was blushing from the pleasure of his tongue and how she tried to hide it from him since Zoe thought it was a sign of weakness; however, she started not to care since she loved every moment of it.

Zoe removed her bra, revealing her size D breast to Manny. He loved how big her boobs are and climbed all the way to her right tit and started to suck on it; he would sometimes switch to her left tit too. Zoe let out an even louder moan from him sucking on her; to make things better for her, Manny placed his fingers inside of her pussy and twirled it around in her for extra pleasure. As this went on, Zoe finally climaxed from the intense pleasure of Manny fingering her pussy and sucking on her tits.

While this may have tired Zoe a bit, she wasn't going to simply let Manny take full advantage of her. She pinned him down on the bed and gave him another passionate kiss to calm him down; but, she used this kiss to steal his underwear from him. She looked at how big his cock really is and was very pleased at how healthy and long it looked. After she gave it a few strokes and put on some purple lipstick that she had, she gave Manny's cock a big kiss and started to suck on it. As she sucked on it, Manny moaned and groaned from her powerful mouth. Zoe could tell that Manny was enjoying this when she looked up at his expression. She loved how he was submitting to her and could tell that Manny wanted more just by looking at him. Just then, Manny could feel himself cum after all the licks Zoe gave him and how long she was sucking him off.

"You tasted like plums." said Manny

"You tasted like hot peppers. Don't even think about getting up!" said Zoe stopping Manny from getting up and going through his desk to grab a condom

"How did you know to look for that in there?" Manny asked taking the condom

"You have a reputation around the campus. I've heard from Sophia that you keep condoms in that drawer." Zoe giggled

"You sure you didn't spy on me?" Manny asked while putting on the condom

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! I won't tell." said Zoe

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did. I am macho after all." said Manny flexing his muscles

"Don't flatter yourself." said Zoe twirling her fingers around his chest

"Do you always have to be that way?" Manny asked

"If wasn't that way, I wouldn't be much of a villain now would I?" said Zoe

"True! However, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't take control of the situation." said Manny with a sly look on his face

Before Zoe could react, he had already placed his cock inside of her pussy. She could feel it coursing through her pussy and the sensation began to course through her body. Manny began to thrust her cock inside of her body with all of his might. However, Zoe turned this around and pinned Manny on his back again. She simply allowed herself to bounce all over his cock and looked at him evilly. He enjoyed this just as much as she is, having his cock in her pussy, her bouncing all over it, and him pushing his cock in her too.

Manny stopped and placed Zoe on her knees and then placed his cock inside of her ass. Normally Zoe wouldn't allow a guy to take her in the ass like that, but if she had to be taken in the ass by anyone it would be by Manny. He thrusted his cock inside of her with all of his might. The two of them moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain from this sensation; he even started to spank Zoe, which really turned her on.

"You think you can beat me hero!" said Zoe moaning from Manny's thrust

"I'm beating you right now villain; I can tell that you're weakening" said Manny spanking her butt

"I am not! Ahhhhhh!" said Zoe as Manny grabbed her breast and squeezed them tightly

"Yes...you...are!" said Manny groaning in pleasure

"No... fair…. you're supposed to be…...a hero" said Zoe moaning in excitement

"I am, but I play by my own rules" said Manny turning Zoe's head and kissing her passionately

Both could feel themselves getting ready to faint from this, but Manny wanted to make sure this ended properly. He took his cock out of Zoe's ass, gave it a few more strokes, and cummed all over her ass. After that, they both fainted on each other from exhaustion, but not before giving each other one more passionate kiss.

As Manny got up, he noticed that it was six in the morning. He looked at Zoe and how beautiful she is while asleep. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and made sure to hold her closely. Just then, she started to wake up too.

"You were amazing Manny." said Zoe kissing Manny

"You too Zoe." Manny said kissing Zoe passionately

"I always wondered what it would be like to make love to you; it was everything that I imagined. Was I everything that you imagined?" Zoe asked

"You were more than that." Manny said giving Zoe a hug

"I wish this moment could last forever." said Zoe

"We'll always have more moments like this." said Manny

"Are you going to answer that?" Zoe asked noticing his cell phone ring

"No! I just want to be with you right now." said Manny

"Me too!" said Zoe as she and Manny go to sleep

 **Since there aren't that many MannyxZoe stories out there, I decided to try my luck on it. I've always been a fan of that pairing even to this day and I prefered them over MannyxFrida; I don't hate MannyxFrida, but MannyxZoe was better. I'm planning on doing a RodolfoxMaria story in the future since there aren't any (lemon) stories out there for them.**


End file.
